Stalker
by YoungJules
Summary: Princess Bubblegum was abducted and tortured by a mysterious stranger. Now, in the midst of her shaky recovery, Finn and Jake have gone missing! It's up to Marceline to solve the case, with a little help from her old pal Ice King. But what if this unknown stalker plans to strike again? THIS STORY IS ORIGINALLY BY PURPLE ICE QUEEN, THE ORIGINAL 11 CHAPTERS ARE ON HER PAGE.


**Hey there fellas. This story is not originally mine. Purple Ice Queen is the original author, and the first 11 chapters can be found on her page. It's a great story, and I'm honored to keep it going. I. CANNOT. MESS. THIS. UP.**

**Anyways, I'm picking this thing up at Ch. 12. If you haven't read P.I.Q.'s original 11 yet, I recommend doing so. Okay, let's get this started.**

* * *

_ Marceline POV_

Ice King and I floated on in silence until we reached the edge of the Ice Kingdom. I was the first to speak.

"So… what do you remember about being attacked?"

Simon paused for a moment to think.

"Well, Preebs went outside to find her Morrow, and Finn, Jake and I were waiting there on the couch. Next thing I know, I'm knocked upside the noggin' with a frying pan, then Finn, and then Jake. After that everything's a little blurry."

I sighed in frustration. "Well, do you remember anything more specific? Like, what the culprit looked like?"

"Sorry Marce, but I didn't get a good look at the fella. I saw Finn and Jake being dragged away, and then I blacked out. But now that you mention it, I'm pretty this guy was blue. Anyway, I woke up in bed the next morning, with a huge bump on my head." Simon rubbed the back of his skull.

I thought hard as we floated on. So this person was blue, apparently… of course, Simon had just taken a blow to the head at that time, so perhaps he's not the best source here.

I was deep in thought, when something peculiar caught my eye.

"Hey man, what's that hanging out of your beard?"

We both looked down at the neatly folded sheet of paper hanging loosely out of the tangles of his beard.

"What, this?" Ice King replied. "This was in my beard when I woke up that morning. I guess I just kinda left it there." He chuckled awkwardly."

"And you didn't think to read it?!" I scolded.

Simon smiled and shrugged. With a sigh, I snatched the paper from his beard. I carefully unfolded it, and realized that it was a letter. I read aloud,

_Tonight I've taken a Princess,_

_Soon I shall steal a Queen._

_I've had my fill of sugar, and now I want fangs_

_The worst is yet to be seen._

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_At the next full moon._

_ Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

We slowly floated to the ground, then stood in silence. My head was spinning. It had never occurred to me that this guy would try to strike again. Not only is PB's stalker still at large, but he's targeting… _me? _I stood there clinging onto the note for what felt like hours. Against my best efforts to contain myself, I began to shake, tears welling in my eyes. "Who does this bastard think he is?" I thought aloud. I looked up at Simon. To my surprise, he was shaking as well, fists clenched."

"Uhh… Hey Simon, are you okay?" His behavior was starting to make me nervous.

"Nobody threatens my Marceline! Nobody!" He cried out, tears running down his face.

I rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey dude, relax! I'm sure we can totally take this guy." I offered a reassuring smile.

"But that's not the point," Simon continued. "I vowed one thousand years ago that I'd never let any harm come to you. If this guy thinks he can just pop up and take you, he's got another thing coming! Attacking Princess Bubblegum was one thing, but there's no way this creep is gonna get my little Marcie too!"

* * *

_Elsewhere…._

_Finn and Jake POV_

Finn slowly came to his senses, as his vision adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Wha… where am I? Jake...?"

Finn heard a low moan from the other side of the room. It definitely belonged to his brother.

"Hrrrrrmmm…. Finn? is that you, bro?"

"Yeah man. It's me. Where… Where are we?"

"I dunno man, last thing I remember is waiting for PB at Ice King's crib. Hey, can you move? It looks like whoever brought us here tied me up."

Finn shifted around in the darkness. he was sitting on a concrete floor, with his hand cuffed to a pipe. He struggled for a moment, but to no avail.

"Bad news dude, I'm cuffed. Can you stretch?"

Jake grunted and groaned, attempting to inflate himself. He soon gave up as well.

"Not gonna happen dude. I'm still way too weak for any stretchin'."

Suddenly, the duo heard heavy footsteps approaching the door of their dank prison. Slowly, the heavy steel door creaked open.

Jake's eyes widened in terror in disgust as he saw an all too familiar face step through the door.

"Oh, good, you two are finally awake! I'm sorry to say that you boys have missed all the action already. But don't worry, the full moon's only a few weeks away. And you see what I have planned…"

The man smirked.

"Well, it'll just kill ya!"

* * *

**Holy short chapters, Batman. Anyway, more from me soon. **

**Again, credit for creation of this story goes to Purple Ice Queen.**

**Jules out.**


End file.
